


They will be heeded

by somecreativeusername



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Character Study, Poetry, character study series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their voices will be heard. They will be heeded. They will rightfully be seen as the forces to be reckoned with that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They will be heeded

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this harder than I expected myself to and don't know if I should continue with this.

His whispers bring flowers to bloom,  
His roars cause the earth to quake,  
And his cries shatter towering mountains.

His murmurs soothe the tsunami to the tide,  
His barks make ocean waves rise and clash,  
And his screams flood the oasis.

Her lullabies calm wild whirlwinds to breezes,  
Her howls bid the mighty maelstrom come,  
And her wails thrust the invulnerable sky into death.

His mutters give fire the spark to live,  
His bellows encourage blazes to burn brighter,  
And his weeps sorrow the infernal hearths to freezing.

May their voices be heard.  
May they be heeded by all.  
They can no longer be ignored.  
It's time for war.  
Time for fire to rage,  
Time for the skies to rain peril,  
Time for the sea to crash,  
Time for the earth to split.  
It's time for darkness  
To stop hiding under light's broad shadow.

Its breaths are enough to invoke war,  
Its utterances convince the innocent to be vile,  
And its name shall be heard through violent shrieks.


End file.
